


fucking uuuuhhhh

by Slow_Heart



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Airports, Anxiety, M/M, its not really angst i think?, to quote john mulaney: CAUSE WE'RE DELTA AIR LINES AND LIFE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Heart/pseuds/Slow_Heart
Summary: inspired by the time the airport screwed me over Jack is on his way to see the Bittles during the summer!





	1. why god?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is the first time ive ever posted anything and im open to comments, just please be nice if it sucks

Jack was a little nervous.

To be honest a little nervous is a bit of an understatement. He was up all night skyping Bittle and he couldn’t remember if he took everything he needed to out of his carry-on. 'Shit' he thought 'I probably have seventeen bottles of water in there, is my spare deodorant actually a liquid not a solid? Should I have taken my computer out of the bag? No one else is. Maybe they didn’t even bring computers because they all hate taking them out of the baggodamnitimsostupidimgoingtohavemycomputertaken. Does the samwell pin on my bag count as a weapon??????'. He somehow managed to get through security without dying of dehydration because of his anxious sweating. 

Right across the wall from where security ends the benevolent airport gods had placed television screens with the departures and arrivals listed on them. His destination was near the top of the list, Atlanta Georgia, to the right the status of the flight said DELAYED in large white letters. 

Shit

He looked at the boarding pass he had and yep they had delayed the flight he got to the airport 2 hours early for by a whole hour. 

Jack spent as much time as he could trying to stall time and eat some food but that only took ten minutes. 

'Well… I guess I could just go to the gate early?'. Jack took out his ticket and read it over and over again 'Gate A20…. ok gate A20… A ,.., 20.' He arrived at gate A20 'Fuck.'

Right above the attendant's kiosk or whatever it’s called the sign for gate A20 read: Flight#4289203 Destination: Detroit, Michigan.

'Nononononononononon!!!! I’m not going to Detroit!' He thought, 'Did I book a flight for Detroit?? What am I going to do in Detroit?' He looked down at his ticket again, it still said gate A20. 

Fuck.

'Should I just sit here?' He thought 'No fuck I can’t do that there isn’t any room…… I guess I can sit in the bathroom?'

He walked to the bathroom and passed by someone who was bathing a kitten in a sink. A hairless kitten, covered in its own vomit, in the sink. 'Maybe I should sit down in a stall...' he wondered

Thirty minutes passed

'Okay there’s probably less people there now and then I can figure it out?'

This wasn’t hockey, Jack didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hummus? thoughts?


	2. but wait... theres more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it can't get worse right?  
> sorry the chapters are short but hey! so is my attention span!

There were seats, thank god

Thank the airport gods, who turned out to be more malevolent than he first thought.

The flight to Detroit had boarded and there were people out of the way. Desperate, Jack pulled out some note paper he had and his Falconers pen and distracted himself with drawing some potential hockey plays for the Falcs in the upcoming season.

Time passed and eventually the gate A20 screen changed to destination: Atlanta, Georgia

Jack could have cried

After his third hour in the airport Jack was able to board the freakin’ plane.

\---  
Jack spent half of his flight worrying, not because he didn’t like planes (he had been on too many to care at this point) 'but what if this is a mistake? What if bittle doesn’t like me anymore? What if The Bittles find out? What if I end up just hurting bits and stressing him out the entire time???? HowareweexplainingthiswholetripagainFUCK!' And the other half drawing out more plays to distract himself  
\---  
About an hour and a half into the flight the pilot comes in on the overhead speaker

“Hey there folks we would like to thank you for choosing delta airlines, and due to a storm over the Atlanta skies and the backup of other planes trying to get in we will be forced to take a brief pit stop at the Charlotte Douglas International Airport to wait the storm out and stock up on more fuel- This should only take about thirty minutes, sorry for the inconvenience.” 

'Fuck'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah no shit this happened to me once lmao. at least the plane delays- i distracted myself while playing pokemon but something gave me the feeling that jack wouldnt do that....
> 
> also john mulaney was not wrong in that skit about delta


	3. im not dead yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey whoops sorry ive been gone school started again

The “short delay” took a little longer than thirty minutes, it was a whole stress-filled hour later when the pilot spoke again saying that they are preparing to take off. During that time Jack had no idea what to do, to keep his mind from stressing about how worried bittle might be and how inconvenient he was being for all of them he kept drawing more imaginary plays.  
Somewhere near the end he gave up on anything realistic and worked on the plays that holster was always talking about where they use bitty fainting from a pending check to their advantage or make a goal while bitty does a double lutz for distraction. One final version used bitty as some sort of spinning turbine that they throw a puck at and he slams it into a goal. 

 

It had been a long, long flight.

 

After they took off with a plan to actually land in Atlanta Jack began to relax a little bit. He kept thinking about Bittys smile, the way his blonde hair curled in a cowlick at the back, how short he was so Jack had to bend a little to kiss him. He thought about the way his heart fluttered before going calm it was like……. “Shit what is it like?” he thought “its like…,.,. Oh”

 

Its like Hockey

 

He was in the nervous early stages where he hadn’t quite got the feel for anything yet, but Bittle was like Hockey.

 

He couldn’t wait to see him.

 

\---

 

‘What the genuine fuck is going on?’ Bitty thought ‘The sign said an hour ago that he landed but no one showed up and now it says the same flight is in the air’ 

 

What the actual, genuine, god loving and fearing fuck was going on here

 

He had been at the airport for what felt like years waiting for Jack to land, while standing around in baggage claim. 

 

‘Is this what I get? Is this what I get for falling for a beautiful man? Is this what happens when he apparently likes me too? Hello? God? Is this your plan? Are the both of us stuck in airport/plane purgatory?’

 

The sign changed status again, this time it said landed. ‘Lord I swear if he does not come down that escalator to claim a bag I don’t know what I will do’ 

 

Bitty began to stress again ‘What if Jack didn’t actually want to come and see him? What if this was a mistake? Good Lord I don’t know how I would handle the heartbreak’

 

“Bits!” 

 

He turned around and there Jack was. His glorious French-Canadian ass coming down the escalator. Bitty beamed

 

They ran to meet eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this is means a lot! if you have any comments, thoughts, concerns, etc hmu  
> yall r the best


End file.
